Hallow the Mallow
Briefing : "Good morning. Today I'd like to test your culinary expertise by preparing one of the most important dishes a student can master- a toasted marshmallow. The losing team will have to prep both kitchens for service tonight." : You look around the Larder, reaffirming that not only are there no teams in here, but you are literally the only one he could possibly be talking to. : "Don't stand there like a donkey, ! You'll need to find three Marshmallow Cheeps from somewhere, and then find a way to toast them. When you have three perfectly toasted marshmallows, return here." Walkthrough Marshmallow Cheeps can be obtained by defeating Marshmallow Creep enemies in the Kitchen of Foul Repute at the Forbidden Larder on F.U. campus. In order to toast them, go to the Boiler Room in the Detention Dungeon and set the boiler's temperature to hot. Adventure in the Boiler Pit and defeat fiery enemies until you receive the dialogue that a cheep has been toasted. Repeat until the required three have been toasted, then return to the Top Chef. You are rewarded with 2 Oodle of Noodles, XP and fubars. Alternatively, you can also toast the Marshmallow Cheeps by crafting them with Bottles of Liquid Fire purchased from Admiral Snackbar. Each bottle costs 200 fubars. : After vanquishing your blazing opponent, a wondrous smell begins to waft from your pockets. You scour your bags for the sweet-smelling delight, eventually pulling out a Marshmallow Cheep. And by Marshmallow Cheep, I actually mean your new and improved '''Toasted Marshmallow!' Your on-fire foe must have managed to get a little too close to it during the battle, causing it to toast from the inside! Neat!'' Quest Complete Daily quest completion gets you this dialogue that hints at the 25-time completion: : "Very nice, those Toasted Marshmallows. Excellent work, . If you'd like some more practice on the subject, I encourage you to return tomorrow. There are always ways to improve marshmallow toasting techniques. It took one of my best student almost a month to perfect his Toasted Marshmallows, and he was rewarded greatly for it. Now @#$% off." Perfectly Cooked, Those Marshmallows Complete this Daily Quest 1 time to receive the De-Puft Marshmellow Man: : "Before you go, , I'd like to reward your hard work for those toasted marshmallows earlier. Take this De-Puft Marshmallow Man, and use him in combat as you see fit. He has the most amazing special abilities. Use caution, though- once you use him, he's gone for good." : "Oh, and don't get too sure of yourself, . I hope this is only the first of many such accomplishments, yeah? Now f#$% off." A Recipe From the Master Complete this daily quest 10 times (does not have to be over ten consecutive days) to receive the Shmallow Bomb recipe and this dialogue: : "Good morning, . You're starting to impress me now, yeah? You've given me ten days worth of perfectly cooked marshmallows. To celebrate, I'm going to teach you how to prepare one of my signature dishes- The Shmallow Bomb. : "This beauty can be thrown in combat to induce the most amazing debilitating effect on your enemies. Now go back upstairs and come up with two chefs for elimination." : Um, just so you know, this building doesn't even have a second floor. Even Smore Rewards Complete this daily quest 25 times (does not have to be over 25 consecutive days) to receive the level 10 weapon Smore'd and Board which you can equip and defeat any enemy for an achievement. : "! Get your ass up here!" : You meekly approach the Top Chef, who stands stoically among the boiling pots and simmering stews. "Today marks the 25th time you have prepared toasted marshmallows for me. After tasting your last offering, I can say with certainty that you have mastered the art. : "To commemorate your accomplishments, I'd like to present you with this weapon! With it, you will have immunity from the next elimination challenge. Now get the @#$% out of my kitchen, yeah?" Category:Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Patrol Category:WikiBot Typocheck Category:Fantasy University